Advanced Explorer: The First
by Mora H. Nara
Summary: This story is about a 16 year-old Mage named Saiete, who decided to cross a lake with a broken boat, and met the best friend he'll ever had and becomes the first Advanced Explorer in the school he unintentionally joined. Bad summary but otherwise enjoy...


Chapter 1 of the story that came to me in a dream. Enjoy and Idea's for future events are welcome.

Chapter 1: The boy who arrived by boat and the Monster Lord

Saiete was a boy with unkempt brown hair, sparkling green eyes, tan skin and wears a black robe wherever he goes. Saiete arrived by bike to a lush forest area in southern Japan, he really had no idea why he chose to go here, but he decided to when he had saw a map of dangerous locations on a bulletin board at a rest stop.

_'It doesn't look that dangerous,' _He thought as he came across a large lake surrounded by huge trees and a mountain behind it, though the weird thing was, was that there was a boat on the shore near him, it looked abandoned but in good shape, it had two seats and a big chunk of wood lodged in the side of it.

Saiete looked around and went on to fix the boat, he started by taking out the chunk of wood, then proceeded to gather small pieces of wood and putting it in a pile next to the boat, then he took out what looked like a wand from 'Harry Potter' pointed it at the boat and said "Fix."

The boat then was fixed with the small pieces of wood.

Saiete then thought to himself, _'it looks like the path starts again at the other side of the lake, it'd probably be faster if I use the boat'_ he them made a makeshift oar with the chunk of wood from earlier and got on the boat.

He pushed himself and the boat to get a good start, he then began to paddle his way to the other side, though he didn't get far as something seemed to pull him and the boat underwater and sank to the bottom of the lake.

'_What's happening? There has to be a reason this is happening,'_ he thought to himself, '_I know I'm dreaming that's the only reason why I'd fix a boat and try to paddle my way to the other side when I can't even swim,'_ he thought as he began to suffocate, _' oh no I'm blacking out.'_

As he blacked out he saw a small box that had the initials S.K. inscribed on them, he instinctively grabbed it and held onto it as he went into unconsciousness.

(Later in a large dark cave illuminated by strange blue mushrooms)

Saiete's eyes slowly began to open as he heard footsteps approaching, he blinked as he sat up and looked around seeing what seemed like a place people might throw stuff away.

_'That's weird wasn't I drowning a second ago?'_ He looked to his side and found the boat he was in though also noticed he was completely dry.

He stood up and brushed himself off, he than went on to check his pockets for the box he grabbed in the lake, he took it out of the pocket he was searching in and read the top of it, 'Property of S.K. If found or was taken, please give it back.' Saiete chuckled, "If I don't know your name how am I going to return this?" he then opened it to find a damp note in it.

It read, 'If you are reading this then you are now the owner of this box, this box has the power to change any object that can fit in here into another of the same or smaller size, or it can be a good hiding place for an object you don't want to be found, as long as no one sees where you put the box, with that I say goodbye...' Saiete then puts the note back in and closes it, and puts it back into his pocket.

(Meanwhile)

"Why did I get stuck with cave patrol?" said a girl with short white hair, Light blue, slightly silted eyes, wearing greyish brown battle fatigues and black shoes.

She was rummaging thru a pile of randomly assorted stuff to bring back to the 'School' when something catches her eye, a cell phone.

_'A Phone? Maybe?' _She then picks it up and opening it, and jumping at the sudden light from the screen inside of it.

_'It works!' _ she smiled as she began putting in a number and pressing call, she then held it to her ear, but only heard dial tone, she checked the reception and noticed it said no signal.

She frowned as she put it in the bag she found earlier, she then walked along finding little things she could do to pass the time, like counting all the glowing mushrooms, or seeing how many fish skeletons she could find.

She then saw the boat Saiete came there with, in the middle of the cave, "A boat?" she said aloud.

(With Saiete)

Saiete was hiding behind a stone pillar that was coming out of the ground when he saw her approaching. '_Someones here,'_ he thought to himself, panicking, _'wait, she could be friendly...'_ he slowly stepped out into the open.

She jumped back a bit at seeing him, _'What the? A Human? Another one?'_ she sighed as she went over what patrols were supposed to say to humans when they fell down there, she scratched her head and said, "Err, welcome to the cave of lost things, you are a lost Human and you must be brought to the monster lord," _'I think that's how it went, now its about time for there questions, I answered where he is so his next question is probably "Who's the Monster lord," with a scared look on his face, or they'll wet there pants and beg for forgiveness to there god or something.'_

What he did surprised her, he reached out his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Saiete, whats your name?" with a big smile on his face.

"Eh, Err," she was really surprised to find someone greeting her, even though she was probably going to bring him to the Monster lord where he will presumably be eaten, and she was never trained to deal with this situation with a Human.

Saiete just stood there smiling with his arm extended, _'Please be friendly, please be friendly, please be friendly...'_ he thought repeatedly.

She then shrugged, took his hand and said, "I'm Ocate, of the many," She said as they shook there hands.

Saiete then sighed with relief after they shook hands, "Nice to see a friendly face," he said sitting down on the ground.

"Friendly?" She asked herself.

"Yeah friendly, don't see many friendly people where I go," He said leaning against the capsized boat.

"I wouldn't call me friendly, besides you don't know me," Ocate said shaking her head and picking up a rock and juggling it between her hands.

"I can tell your friendly," He said taking out his box and taking a piece of candy out of it, noting that the note was gone.

"How could you possibly tell that?" Ocate said throwing the rock at a far off wall.

"You shook my hand," He said putting a small pebble the size of a large marble into the box closing it and opening it again.

"I shook your hand because...Because," '_Why did I shake his hand, it's against regulations to interact to much with a Human,'_ she realized her mistake as she shook her head.

"Want some candy?" He asked standing up and offering a piece of chocolate the size of a large marble.

"C-candy?" She asked, _'He's offering me candy? Candies rare here, It's also against taking things from a human, He's so frustrating!'_ she thought to herself as she grabbed her head with her hands in frustration.

He decided to give her the chocolate, so that's what he was going to do. Saiete then stood up grabbed her wrist of her right hand and put the candy on her palm, smiling all the while, "Please eat it," He said to her being friendly.

"Fine!" She scarfed it down and kicked a large rock next to her, putting a large crack in it and splitting it in half, '_Grr, he's so frustrating'_ she thought as she realized the chocolate was a new taste to her, for she had never had chocolate before, "What did you give me?" she asked.

"Chocolate," He said taking another chocolate from his box and eating it.

"C-can I have another?" She asked innocently, _'I want taste that longer this time,'_ she thought.

"Okay," He than proceeded to pick up a larger pebble then before put it in the box, close it, than opening it and taking out the chocolate. He gave it to her.

She ate it slowly, savoring the taste, '_Man, this chocolate is delicious,'_ she thought as she ate her chocolate.

_'Awesome, I have proven her to be a friendly, and this Box is useful,'_ Saiete thought as he made more chocolate to share with her.

(Meanwhile

"Where is the Banryokuikkou (rough translation: one that stands out of many)?" A large, portly, Lamia(Half-snake/half-human Monster) said in front of a large stone desk with manuscripts in front of her.

"She went on her morning patrols of the cave of lost things, I think she may have gotten lost," Said a person who looked almost exactly like Ocate but with very long hair and a plain white dress with no shoes, in a Monotone voice with no expression on her face.

"That ironic statement is not what I asked of you, slave, I asked where she was at this moment," The Lamia said, growing angry.

"She seems to have found a Human..." The Girl said.

"Send a message to her to report to me at once with the Human!" The Lamia said slamming her fists down on the desk.

"Yes, Mistress," She bowed and left.

"I hate the Ocate, they're just bothersome pests," The Lamia said returning to the study of the manuscripts.

(Back with Saiete and Ocate)

They are both now sitting next to each other in front of the wrecked boat, both with a small pile of chocolate pieces next to them.

"So you like chocolate?" Saiete asked her.

"Eh, um, yeah, I guess its all right..." she said, _'I'm getting way to friendly with this human,'_ she thought to herself as she put the rest of her chocolate in the bag for later, "It's about time I took you back."

Just then, her Comm in her ear said, "Please report back immediately with the Human prisoner."

_'P-prisoner? I'm a prisoner? Well I guess its to be expected for accidentally coming here,'_ he thought as he stood up, "Well I guess I must accompany you back to Base," he said jokingly.

She laughed nervously, '_I don't want to bring this kind person to his death, maybe I can get the Demon lord to spare him?'_ she thought as she also stood up.

As they walked she thought on what to say to the Monster Lord to persuade him to spare him, '_He's not going to spare him if I beg, and he definitely not spare him if I bribe him, hmm,'_ she pondered on many idea's.

'_She seems to be in deep thought, **mind sigh **I hope we can be friends,'_ he thinks, then it hits him, _'WaitMonster Lord?'_ He asked himself.

(Later in front of the Lamia's desk.)

The Lamia's Office was no much of an office, being as there's no chairs or windows and its mostly made of stone as a Lamia doesn't sit down as there lower body is a snake.

"Mistress," Ocate said with a slight bow.

"Banryokuikkou," The Lamia said with disgust.

_'Banryokuikkou? Is that her last name?'_ Saiete thought as Ocate and the Lamia glared at each other.

"Is that the Human you found in the Cave?" The Lamia demanded. 

"I don't know, is he?" Ocate said testing the Lamia's patience.

The Lamia frowned even more than she was before. "Don't test me you mess up," The Lamia said menacingly.

"Can't we all just get along?" Saiete said, having not seen the Lamia's lower body as of yet.

"Or how about I give you to Gargemeish as a snack?" The Lamia snapped at him.

"Who's Gar..." Saiete began as Ocate quickly said.

"The Monster Lords name," Ocate sighed as who ever says the Monster lords name he immediately listens to there thoughts.

"I- I see," Saiete said, '_So its a Voldemort type of thing...'_ he thought comparing the two.

"Now I am Helga the Guard of this School," The Lamia apparently named Helga said.

_'The name works...'_ he thought noting her ugly features, her scaly skin, her disgusting hair and her ugly brown dress that looked to small on her over fed body.

"I will proceed to take the two of you to Gargemeish," Helga said slithering over to the wooden door.

They stepped into the large stone Corridor that was lit by torches.

They walked along the Corridors seeing many monsters of varying Shapes and sizes as well as passing many people who looked just like Ocate.

"Say, Ocate, those girls look a lot like you," Saiete whispered to her.

"There my many Sisters," She whispered back quietly enough so Helga wouldn't hear and continued to walk forward at her original pace.

_'Sisters, well she did say she was the one of many, so I guess that's what she meant,'_ He thought speeding up to catch up.

They soon arrived at a Fairly Large door in a branching off Hallway, a left way and a right way, the right way leading to what seemed like the outside.

Helga knocked on the Huge door and said, "My Lord, a Human has come to our school," she waited a few seconds and opened the door.

"Welcome Human, state your full name," said an ancient, booming, tired sounding voice said.

The room was dark as there was no light besides the open door, and it reeked of rotting flesh and feces.

"I-I'm Saiete Kojo," Saiete said as light suddenly came on in the room.

Revealing a large Bullish Demon with rippling red skin, with horns that were as large as a small home and a body the size of a Wal-mart, and flaming red eyes.

"A Kojo, may I ask, was your Father named Shouhei," The Demon asked suddenly not as tired sounding.

"Eh, uh, yes that is my fathers name," Saiete said surprised.

"And your mothers name was Chizuru?" The demon asked standing.

"Yes, you've met my parents?" Saiete asked even more surprised.

"Of course I know them, we were friends before the war began, I couldn't come to there funeral, sadly,"

The demon said with sadness coming into is voice, "Tell me, were they buried together?"

"Yes, they were," Saiete said, remembering there funeral, and how only 7 people showed up, and how he knew none of them, though that was 10 years ago.

"That's good, they loved each other greatly when I knew them," The demon said laying back down, and to Saiete it was like the Big monster in front of him was an old friend.

"Can I ask a question?" Saiete asked. Both Helga and Ocate stood by the door, both surprised at the events unrolling before them.

"Sure, ask any question, just as long as you allow me to ask you a question after your done," The Demon said nodding it's huge head.

"Okay, my question is, what wee my Parents like?" Saiete asked the question he's always asked himself.

"Your parents were a couple of lovebirds brought together during a war that was not a war either side could have won, in fact the war your parents were in was started because of them," The demon said, pausing to see if Saiete had any questions about that.

"They started a war?" Saiete asked scratching his head.

"Yes, your Father was a stubborn man, and he like to ruffle everybody's feathers, so to speak, and he went and got the first Monster lord mad, which would lead to both there deaths. Your mother agreed to anything your father said, and they're followers, as followers tend to do, followed suit with what ever they did, and soon the followers of your parents grew to a large size, around 300,000 or so Mages joined there forces as well as millions of demons following the First Lord," He paused once again.

"Mages?" Saiete asked sitting down.

"Yes, as you should know already, as you have a strong magical Aura about you, which is why I asked you your full name, now where was I, ah yes, your parents and the war. Well there personalities are kinda hard to describe, but your father was a caring man who looked at the bright side of everything including the war, and he was rather ambitious when it came to, well everything, and that box he had, he bet me he could destroy it and live the rest of his life without regret of destroying it, eh he lost that bet," The demon paused as he saw a question forming on Saiete's lips.

"You mean this Box?" Saiete held out the box he found.

The Beast of a Monster leaned down and looked at it closely, "Hmm, no, this belonged to another man, I don't know who, but I personally saw your father Destroy his box, besides his box just showed him his future, that is an Alchemy Box," The Demon said leaning away.

"Alchemy?" Saiete asked confused.

"Yes, Alchemy, 'The Process of Change of one Material into another with the use of Equivalent Exchange,'" The Demon recited, "I'd say that this particular box belonged to a Powerful Alchemist, for that box is infused with a Philosopher's stone, one of a kind I'd say," Gargemeish than said to Helga "What are you doing, just standing there while we have a Guest, give the boy a Tea."

"R-right away, Banryokuikkou come with me," Helga said before the Beast said.

"She can stay, she deserves to rest for bringing such a kind fellow back with her," The Beast than says sternly, "Will you question me, Helga?"

"N-no My lord, I'll be back with the tea," Helga said about to slither away.

"And get on for Banryokuikkou as well," Gargemeish said as an afterthought.

"O-of course, My lord, Right away," Helga than hurriedly slithered away, before he asked for more.

"Now, as I was saying, That box was infused with a rather powerful substance indeed, though this seems to be a weaker version and is limited to the small area inside of the box, and cannot give things such as, say, Immortality or Rejuvenation, but it seems it can turn stone into candy, judging by the amount of chocolate the Banryokuikkou has in her bag," Ocate blushed, "and I hope you use that box for things you wish it to do and not let it get taken from you," With that Helga arrived with some Servants.

"Here you are, My Lord, the tea," Helga said hoping this will please him.

"Could you not, perhaps, give the Tea to them yourself, and not getting fatter while letting some servant girls do it for you, Helga?" The Mighty Lord of Monsters said.

"S-sorry, My Lord," Helga said with a Humiliated blush on her face.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Give them there Tea, and the Ocate' can leave," The Demon of Demons Gargemeish said with a bellowing voice.

The Ocate' bowed and left, after giving the tray to Helga.

"Here you go," Helga said with a, very, forced smile as she gave them there tea.

"You can sit next to me, Ocate," Saiete said patting next to him.

"Eh, O-okay," She stiffly sat down next to him, '_this is so weird,'_ Ocate thought as she sipped her tea.

"You know what, Helga bring them some comfy chairs to sit in while we talk." The Mighty Monster of all Monsters said to the lowly Lamia.

"O-Okay, My Lord," Helga had a defeated look on her face as she came in with two, rather luxurious chairs, with silk padding and gold engravings.

"Thank you, you may leave," Gargemeish said waving her away as Saiete and Ocate stood and sat in the chairs.

"T-thank you, My Lord," She left in a hurry.

"Rather rude company here in the School," Gargemeish said, sighing a mighty sigh.

"She's just trying to impress you," Saiete said, trying to see the good in her.

"Is that what that was, what I saw was a lazy snake, who thinks herself better than everything," Gargemeish said changing his position as the lights in the room lit up more, "Seems the sun is rising," He said noticing the light shift.

"I think she's just misunderstood that's all," Saiete said still trying to see the good in her.

"Your just like your Mother, always sees the good in people, that's why Me and your Father fell in love with her," Gargemeish said sighing.

Ocate nearly spit out her tea, _'The Monster Lord, loving a Human, and a Mage none the less. Today's full of surprises,'_ Ocate thought as she took a piece of chocolate from her bag, "EHHH!" it had melted inside the bag, "My bag..._and _my chocolate."

Saiete had was so surprised that he fell out his chair, and Gargemeish pulled his head back in surprise also. "C-calm down its just chocolate," Saiete said, "It'll wash right off," he said sitting back in his chair.

"I-its so sticky," Ocate said as she looked at her hand, she wiped it on a rag that was lying on the ground.

"Look on the bright side, at least the smell of chocolate helps get rid of the smell of rotting flesh," Saiete said trying to cheer her up.

"I-I Guess so," Ocate said, '_Crap, I can't act like this in front of Saiete, or the Monster Lord, I need to calm down,'_ Ocate tool three deep breaths and sighed.

"Fell better now?" Saiete asked.

"Sure," Ocate said, feeling depressed.

"Okay, now as I was saying, I would like for you to go to school here," Gargemeish said suddenly.

"H-here?" "Here!" Saiete and Ocate both said.

"Yes, I will be putting you in the advanced magic class, as well as putting you in the first Advanced Explorer group," Gargemeish said standing and moving to the side of the cave where he pressed a button on a large screen that Saiete and Ocate hadn't seen before than.

"What did you do?" Saiete asked.

"I enrolled you here," Gargemeish said, "Now, first of all you are going to need a partner, as everyone here has one," he looks at Ocate, "Banryokuikkou, you will be his Partner, since no one has chosen you, and you both seem to be friendly towards each other, you will share a room in the eastern dorms along with the bodyguard Golem, Goum, he'll also be your guide in the advanced section of classes, and I am also promoting you, Banryokuikkou, or rather changing your classes from, Basic magic to Advanced, as you have been in basic for the required 5 years," Ocate seemed to have brightened up a bit at the change of class.

"I-I have to share a room with girl?" Saiete asked with a blush, _'Sharing a room with a girl? Not just any girl but with a pretty girl? This has to be a dream,'_ he also thought.

"Yes, is that a problem," Gargemeish asked, confused as to why he wouldn't want to.

"Eh, it's no problem with me, but I wouldn't want to make Ocate uncomfortable," Saiete said, then though to him self, '_nice save, Saiete.'_

"I'm fine, besides I've never had a Partner before," Ocate said with a smile.

"I've noticed that you have been calling Banryokuikkou by her species name, why is that?" Gargemeish asked intrigued.

"Eh, I thought that was her name," Saiete said confused.

"Her name is Banryokuikkou or the One of Many, though Why you chose to call her that is interesting," Gargemeish said.

"I think Ocate fits her more than Banryokuikkou, because I see her as an individual, and a different person than her many sisters, and I would like it, if you would call her that as well, at least when I'm around, so I know who your talking about," Saiete explained making hand gestures, as Ocate sat there blushing.

_'Why is he defending my individuality?'_ Ocate thought.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in it, very well, I hereby rename Banryokuikkou into Ocate and making her former name her Surname," a wave of power came from that sentence.

"Thank you," Saiete said.

_'Saiete is being too nice to me...'_ Ocate thought feeling ashamed at what she earlier thought about Mages.

"Well, I release you two to your dorms, Goum will take you there," Gargemeish said as he laid down, "I am in need of rest," He said closing his round eyes.

Suddenly the doors opened revealing a tall Stone Person with rocky gray who looked like someone had stacked a bunch of rocks together.

"I am Goum, I will be your Bodyguard as well as your classmate," He said, though his voice reminded Saiete of a boy rather than the Stoney individual he he thought he would be.

"Hello, I am Saiete," He said, greeting Goum, though Goum looked surprised.

"Eh, your being nice to me?" Goum asked.

"Of course, we're classmates after all," Saiete said smiling.

"Your really nice," Goum sounded really young when he said that.

_'He's nice to everyone, He's too nice,' _Ocate thought to herself.

"Well I hope us three can be a team and get along," Saiete said putting his hand out, "Here's to a good friendship."

_'Jeez, I just met him less then 2 hours ago, and we're already friends, I hope it'll last, my first friendship...'_ Ocate thought as she put her and on the one Saiete was holding out.

"Yeah," Goum said enthusiastically as he put his large hand on top of Ocate and Saiete's hands.

"Yes, lets go," Saiete said walking towards the right hallway to the out side, to the School, _'I'm happy I chose to try and get across the lake with the boat.'_

(End of Chapter 1)

I hope you enjoyed this long first Chapter to this hopefully long Tale on how a boy with little memory of his heritage becomes the hero who stops a war and finds his true love. Rate and Review.


End file.
